


Weak to Her Touch

by AwkwardGayBean



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Showers, Softcore Porn, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayBean/pseuds/AwkwardGayBean
Summary: A hot shower and a girlfriend with the vanisher ability.  She should have seen it coming from a mile away.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Weak to Her Touch

Sophie was taking a hot shower after a long day. The dull ache in her shoulders faded as the warm water cascaded over her. She and Fitz had been training together, and though they were finally making progress with their cognate training, she still tended to tense up around him, especially when discussing her relationship with Biana. Earlier that week, Sophie had celebrated her eighteenth birthday. She hadn’t even remembered until Biana came to Foxfire with a gift for her. She thought it was sweet that Biana had started honouring the human traditions that Sophie had grown up with. Though, she wasn’t surprised, ever since they started dating, Biana had been interested in the scrapbook Sophie had taken with her when she left her human family. Last December, Biana had come to Havenfield with a fir sapling, which they decorated with thin pieces of tinsel and tiny jewels.

Sophie’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt the arms of a certain vanisher wrap around her waist. She let out a quiet yelp of surprise and then turned around to watch her stunning naked girlfriend materialize before her.

“Hi, B,” she said, putting her arms around Biana’s shoulders, and looking into her eyes, lovingly. “How long have you been in here?”

“Not long,” Biana told her. “About a minute or so.” This wasn’t the first time Biana had surprised Sophie like this. The first time, she had been lying invisible on Sophie’s bed, wearing lingerie. When she appeared, Sophie got so startled that Sandor thought she was being ambushed. It took quite a bit of effort on Sophie’s part not to let the goblin barge in and see Biana in her underwear. This time was different. There were no interrupting goblin bodyguards, just the two of them and the gentle sound of the water rushing from the waterfall shower.

Biana pulled Sophie towards her gently and kissed her. At first it was soft, but soon, Biana was kissing her with such ardor that Sophie felt heat immediately radiate throughout her entire body. Sophie was always weak to Biana’s touch. Her knees buckled as a soft moan escaped her lips. Why did Biana do this to her? Biana steadied her by gently guiding her backward against the shower wall. The cold crystal against her bare skin sent a shock through Sophie, but the heat Biana was giving her quickly countered it. The way Biana’s tongue was carefully teasing her lip turned her on far more than she’d ever admit. But she didn’t have to. When it came to this, Biana could read Sophie better than any telepath or empath ever could. 

She slid her hands over Sophie’s skin as though the motion came naturally, but everything Biana did was so graceful, and this was certainly no exception.

As Biana’s kiss slipped from her lips and onto her neck, Sophie sighed, blissfully. If there was one thing Sophie had learned in the last few months, it was that Biana was a huge tease. The worst part about it was, Biana knew how much Sophie loved being teased, so it gave her all the more power to make Sophie melt into submission. She could let Biana do this for hours, kiss her neck and trace her fingers lightly over her hipbones and sides.

“Do you want to go to your bed?” Biana asked, in a hushed tone.

“Please,” Sophie whispered back. Biana backed away and Sophie steadied herself on her shaky legs. They both got out of the shower and dried themselves, escaping to Sophie’s bedroom. Sophie clapped to close the window shades and shot a quick glance at her door to ensure it was locked. They made their way over to her canopied bed, and Sophie lay down. Biana lowered her weight down on top of her, and interlocked the fingers of one hand with Sophie’s, holding her hand where it lay, above Sophie’s head. Sophie let her eyes flutter shut as Biana kissed her softly. She let out a jagged breath when Biana’s free hand found its way to her breast, cupping it softly. Biana’s palm brushed her overly sensitive nipple, and heat shot to Sophie’s core. She bit her lip to supress a moan. Her nipples were so sensitive that even the slightest touch reduced Sophie to a whimpering mess.

“You know, it’s adorable how sensitive your tits are,” Biana said. Sophie’s cheeks started to burn. Biana circled her nipple with her index finger. Sophie’s eyes closed and she tipped her head back, leaning into Biana’s touch. “I swear, I could make you cum just by playing with your nipples.” Sophie blushed harder. On one hand, she liked it when Biana teased her like that, but on the other hand, she kind of wished she could hide under the blankets.

But then, Biana pinched the nipple she’d been circling, and all Sophie’s embarrassment was forgotten. A sharp cry slipped from Sophie’s mouth, the sudden stimulation making her lose control for a second. She felt Biana shift lower and knew what she was going to do. Sophie held her breath. Biana’s tongue flicked over Sophie’s other nipple, which she then sucked into her mouth. Sophie felt herself get immediately wetter, and she gasped. When Biana sucked her nipple harder and pinched the other, the need for pressure between her legs was growing unbearable. She could tell Biana was just as turned on. She was practically moaning into Sophie’s breast as she sucked. The sound turned Sophie on almost as much as the action itself. Biana switched to suck on Sophie’s other nipple and the instant gratification caused her to whine incoherently, in an attempt to get Biana to do what she wanted. As if by miracle, or perhaps Sophie had transmitted without realizing, Biana’s knee found its way between her trembling thighs. As she made contact, Sophie gripped desperately at Biana’s shoulder blade with her free hand and pushed herself harder against her leg.

Sophie looked into Biana’s eyes; the gorgeous teal colour was darkened by lust. She swallowed. Biana ran her fingers over Sophie’s stomach and she dragged her teeth over her nipple. Sophie was about to grab Biana’s hand and put it where she wanted it, when she felt Biana’s fingertip brush her clit. She instinctively bucked her hips into Biana’s hand, and a wave of pleasure instantly washed over her.

“Please...” she breathed. Biana began stroking Sophie’s clit, drawing a moan from deep within her. Sophie threw her head back, relishing in the waves of pleasure that overtook her. She caught a quick glimpse of Biana’s face, which held a smug grin.

Sophie could tell she was enjoying having her bend to her will the way she was. It wasn’t her fault how submissive Biana made her, and sometimes it got annoying.

Biana’s fingers slipped inside her and Sophie forgot everything she’d been thinking.

Biana’s lips on her neck... on her collarbone...sucking her nipples. _Fuck._ Her fingers pumped faster inside her.

The way Biana fingered her could almost be described as elegant. She had memorized how Sophie needed to be touched in the same way one would memorize the notes of a song. And she played _perfectly._

Sophie could feel her heart pounding and her muscles tensing. She was close.

“Don’t stop,” she panted, motivating Biana to move her fingers faster, curling them just the right way. It wasn’t long before Sophie’s whole body began convulsing. Her ears started ringing, blocking out every sound except her own heartbeat. Her orgasm engulfed her entire body. Biana planted kisses on her lips and neck as she came.

Sophie fell limp, her chest heaving. She looked up at Biana, unable to speak. Biana kissed her.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum,” she whispered in Sophie’s ear. But she didn’t have time to be embarrassed because Biana’s index finger had found its way onto Sophie’s now-hypersensitive clit. Sophie let out a soft whimper and bit her lip. Biana traced her clit in light circles, and Sophie could feel the tension rebuilding quickly. She closed the space between them, pulling Biana directly on top of her. Biana kissed her neck and drew quicker circles around Sophie’s clit.

She knew she wasn’t going to last long, but this time Sophie had an idea. As her pleasure built, she pulled it into a knot, the way she would with any other feeling. She was getting close again.

As her body spasmed with her second orgasm, she inflicted all the pleasure she was feeling onto Biana. An unrestrained, guttural moan escaped Biana as her body arched and she fell onto the bed beside Sophie. Her orgasm lasted a few seconds longer before she opened her eyes and stared at Sophie in amazement.

“Did you just...inflict me with an orgasm?” she panted. Sophie nodded. “Fuck, Sophie... How did you know how to do that?”

“I don’t know, I just did it,” Sophie told her.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” Sophie replied.

Biana moved so that she could pull the covers up over the two of them. She must have seen that Sophie was shivering. Biana pulled her closer, so that Sophie was lying on her chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sophie tilted her head up to look at Biana, who smiled and kissed her forehead. Sophie felt warmth and comfort wash over her as she absentmindedly traced shapes on Biana’s chest. She felt safe. Biana’s deep breaths lulled her to a semi-conscious state. Her eyelids grew heavy and it wasn’t long until she drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
